When Konoha Pushed Too Far
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: What happens when Konoha pushes too far and pushes someone to the brink? They run away, never to come back. Follow Naruto and Hinata as they leave Konoha and start all over again.
1. Prologue

When Konoha Pushed too Far

Leaving for a New Life

A/N: Hello my well-rounded readers. Lance Kumazuki here, taking on a new fic idea. Now, before anyone says anything, Zentary helped me write the first part of this chapter. I told him my idea and he gave me a hand. Then, leaving it in my capable hands, it was expanded and was brought forth to its great potential. Now then, to the juicy parts, its Naru/Hina with Sakura bashing. NO SASUKE! You will see soon.

Editor's Note: Yo. Lance-baka was exaggerating a bit. Zentary did over ¾ of this. Just figured I should give credit to whom credit is due. As for me, I really don't care. I get spoilers for editing. Lolz.

Now, on with the show!

Naruto was standing over the body of Sasuke Uchiha. They had just finished their long, drawn-out battle at the Valley of the End. Sasuke wasn't dead, just somewhat injured and unconscious. Naruto was swaying back and forth a bit. He was very tired from the events of the battle.

"Well, Sasuke, I told you I would bring you back even if I had to break every bone in your body, and I almost had to do just that," Naruto muttered. Naruto looked up as it began to rain. He needed to think of a way to get back to the village, but he was in no shape to drag Sasuke back. Naruto turned when he heard someone walking up to him. It was Kakashi and his ninja dog, Pakkun. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked before falling over. He had finally passed out.

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto, catching him before he hit the ground. "You never cease to amaze me with what you're capable of, Naruto," Kakashi said as he picked up Naruto. Kakashi looked at his other student lying on the ground, disappointed. "I wonder if you will ever learn, Sasuke," Kakashi said before creating a shadow clone to pick up the defeated Uchiha. Kakashi looked at the destruction of the area and the two statues next to the waterfall. "They sure did a number on this place, didn't they?"

"Yeah. You would never had thought it was two Gennin that had battled here," Pakkun responded.

Kakashi his shadow clone walked up the wall of the cliff. Pakkun followed suit and scaled the wall as well. Kakashi and Pakkun took to the trees and headed back to the village. It would take a few hours to get back to the village. Kakashi noticed Naruto was beginning to stir after about an hour of travel.

"Finally coming around, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're headed back to the village right now. Your mission was a success. My clone is carrying Sasuke back." He twisted in mid air to show Naruto.

"What about the others? How are they?

"Neji and Chouji were in critical condition, last I'd heard. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru are in the clear for the most part, though Kiba had a rough battle, and Akamaru won't be able to go for walks for a few weeks."

"I see..." Naruto said before passing out once again.

When Naruto awoke again he found himself in a hospital bed. He sat up to find he had a few bandages on him. He looked to see a single red flower in a vase on the table next to his bed. Naruto rubbed his head. It was still really sore. He looked out the window to see that it was late in the afternoon, and the sun would be setting in a few hours. Naruto turned when he heard the door open and saw a nurse walk in.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"About five hours or so, since Kakashi Hatake brought here," the nurse replied. "I honestly didn't think you would be waking up today at all."

"I see." Naruto looked at the flower again. "Who left the flower?"

"I'm not really sure. All I could see was that the person had short dark hair and what looked like a heavy coat," she said, answering his question. "Well, it looks like you should be able to leave tomorrow morning. I'll be going now. I need to check on the others."

"Wait... How are the others that came back?"

"Neji and Chouji are in a stable condition now, and Kiba and Shikamaru are fine as well," she said, answering his question before leaving.

Naruto sat there in silence, wondering who had dropped off the flower, when the door opened. Naruto looked up to see Sakura Haruno walking into the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"Don't 'Hi' me! You hurt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"I brought him back just like I promised..." Naruto mumbled.

"You nearly killed him!" Sakura yelled, before slapping him across the face.

Naruto just put a hand of to the part of his face she had hit. His eyes widened as he thought about what was currently happening. Naruto didn't understand it. Why was she doing this? Sakura had begged him to bring Sasuke back, and Naruto had done that. Now Sakura was yelling at him for bringing him back.

"You broke almost every bone in his body! My mom was right! You were just a monster in disguise!"

Something inside Naruto snapped. He had heard mumbled whispers of people calling him that in the past but he never thought one he thought as a friend would say it.

"Get the fuck out!" he screamed. Sakura took a step back. "Just go be with your shithead Uchiha! I don't care anymore. I did what you asked, I brought him back, but I guess that wasn't enough for you. That prick rammed a Chidori through my chest, almost twice, I might add! Yet I still brought him back just as a promised. However, I should have known it would be never enough for you. Just leave and get the hell out of my sight. Wrap your narrow mind around the thought that your 'Sasuke-kun' nearly fucking killed me. If you ever come near me again, I will personally find a reason to shove a Rasengan where the sun doesn't shine."

Sakura just backed up to the door and quickly exited, bawling her eyes out.

Naruto looked around the room. He didn't want to be here anymore. Naruto created a shadow clone and quickly left the hospital. He needed time to think. He found himself wandering in a park. Naruto hadn't been to this part in quite some time. The place was empty, or at least, Naruto thought it was, until he heard someone crying. Naruto walked as he listened for the noise until he came up to a bench in the middle of the park. Naruto saw Hinata sitting on the bench alone, crying like the world had just ended.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked. He knew it was a completely stupid question to ask, but he didn't know what else to say.

Hinata's head shot up, tears streaming down her face. Hinata froze when she realized who it was. She didn't know what to do. Hinata had come out here to be alone, so she could cry to her heart's content. "I..." Hinata began to say something, but didn't continue.

Naruto sat down next to her on the bench. He didn't know what to do. He was wondering if she would turn out just like Sakura in the end. Naruto thought it out for a moment. Hinata was never mean to him. She even encouraged him a few times. Naruto decided to see if he could help her. "Umm... maybe I could help with what's worrying you Hinata," Naruto said to the distraught young girl.

Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest. Naruto slowly put his arms around her. "I'm no longer the heir to the Hyuga clan. I've been banished to the branch clan. I don't want that awful seal put on me," she cried.

Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought about what happened to him today. He then thought about Hinata's predicament. He didn't want to stay in this place anymore, and she most likely didn't either. "Hinata, would you like to come with me if I left the village?" he asked softly.

Hinata's head shot up, and their faces were mere inches from each other. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course. I don't want to stay in this place any longer, and I'm sure you would rather be just about anywhere else. We can leave and find a new place to live, where people won't judge us for stupid things. How does that sound?"

Without even thinking about it at all, Hinata responded. "Yes! I would love to go with you!" she said happily, her sorrows suddenly gone.

"Good! Now go pack and meet me back here in five minutes. Alright?"

Hinata suddenly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before bounding off to her soon-to-be former home. The fact that she had kissed Naruto hadn't even registered with her yet.

Naruto rubbed his cheek. He had never been kissed before. After he sat there for a moment rubbing his cheek, Naruto smiled and went to his apartment to pack his things. They both arrived in the five minutes Naruto had stated earlier. Hinata had been able to get in and out of her home with ease, as no one really cared what she did these days. Hinata was blushing, as the fact that she had kissed him earlier was finally registering. Naruto seemed to have a light blush on his face as well.

"Do you have everything you will need?"

"Everything that I wanted to take with me."

Naruto created a shadow clone and had it transform into Hinata. He ordered it to return to the Hyuga estate and to Hinata's room, then in the morning to come back here. Naruto had hopes that this stunt with shadow clones would give them more time to get farther away from the village. They sat in the part until it was dark out.

"Time to go, Hinata," Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata just smiled back and two of them disappeared into the night.

A/N: Like I said, I had a fellow author write this for me. Zentary was nice enough to write this for me and now, I have a really good idea where I wanna take this.

Lance recommends: I give props to my fellow authors Chewie Cookies and Zentary. They have some really great fics you should check out. Zentary has written 'Naruto's Breaking Point, Jiraiya' Last Student and Animal I Have Become.

Chewie has written 'An Angel's Love, Naru/Hina Draw with Me, Love: Lost and Found Again and Hinata's Protector.

Now some of you might be asking why I started a new fic. I just wanted to. It felt right cause I have had this fic idea for a long time.

Take care and please review.


	2. The Hardest Part of Ending

When Konoha Pushed too Far

Chapter 2

The Hardest Part of Ending is Starting Over Again.

*Next Morning*

Tsunade was doing the morning rounds, making sure everyone who was here was getting better. As she made her way to Naruto's room, she felt something was off. When she opened the door, she was in for the shock of her life. Inside, she found no one. The only thing she found was a scroll. She picked up the scroll and read it. Once she got to the end, only one thing was on her mind.

"Jiraiya! GET THE FUCK IN HERE, NOW!"

Jiraiya ran into the room and was able to dodge Tsunade's punch, which was aimed for his head.

"Damn it Tsunade, what's the problem? I was on my way to see Naruto when I heard you yell for me."

Tsunade said nothing and handed Jiraiya the scroll. Jiraiya read the scroll and he paled at what he read.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am leaving this bullshit village once and for all. I am fucking tired of the abuse from the villagers and my fucking pink banshee of a teammate._

_Hinata is coming along with me as well, seeing as her damn proud clan banished her. We are ending our time here in Konoha and starting anew elsewhere. Where will we go? I don't know. All I know is that we will be long gone by the time this is read._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga_

Both of the Sannin were at a loss for words. The most hyperactive ninja, along with the shyest, have left the village, and not only that, if Tsunade did not act fast enough, they both would be listed as missing ninja.

"Jiraiya, try and have them both reverse-summoned," Tsunade suggested.

"That won't work. The toads are very loyal to Naruto, and as soon as they learn what he's trying to do, which they would if they helped me with that, they'd support him all the way. There's talk amongst them to make him a Sage, but that won't be till he is older. Besides, I'd only be able to bring Naruto back that way. Hinata would wind up being left behind," Jiraiya said with a heavy heart. Tsunade just looked at him and punched the wall behind her.

'Damn them, damn them all to hell! Driving Naruto and Hinata away like that! Damn those villagers and that damned pink-haired bitch!' Tsunade seethed in her mind.

"So, Tsunade, what do we do now?" asked Jiraiya.

"We wait. Wait and hope that one day they will resurface somewhere and let us know they're okay," Tsunade said as a lone tear fell from her eye.

*Around the same time, Land of Wind, 20 miles from Suna.*

Naruto and Hinata were exhausted. They had traveled all night, and now that it was daytime, the sun relentlessly beat down on them. Naruto had searched for a place for them to rest, but all he could find was dunes of sand. He looked over at Hinata, who was not doing so well. Her breathing was labored. She probably needed some water, but they only had a little left. Naruto took out the last of their water and handed it to Hinata.

"But Naruto-kun, that's all we have left," Hinata said in protest.

"Yeah, and you need it more than I do right now. Ration it for yourself until we get to Suna. I think we should be there by the evening at this rate." Naruto needed a drink of water as well, but the fox would keep him up and moving until they reached Suna. At least Naruto hoped it would.

Hinata took a small drink from what remained of the water before they began to move again. She felt terrible that Naruto had given her the last of the water and was without none. Hinata walked right next to Naruto, trying to keep up with his pace, but she was having a hard time. A few hours had passed, the water was now gone and Hinata was having trouble walking. The heat of the sun that beat down on Hinata relentlessly was too much for her.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto had been watching Hinata the entire time. He was worried she would fall before they made it to Suna. He hadn't had a drink in sometime, but thankfully the fox was keeping him going. Although he wasn't sure how much longer that would last at this point in time. Naruto saw Hinata begin to fall over. He quickly got in front of Hinata so she landed on his back.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked weakly.

Naruto just turned his head and smiled. "Put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Hinata didn't complain. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands gripped her legs, hoisting her up onto his back. "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you, Naruto-kun." Hinata's chin lay on his shoulder as she spoke.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "You're not a burden, Hinata-chan," Naruto stated, trying to reassure Hinata. He wasn't sure how far he could get carrying Hinata like this, but he would get as far as he could.

Naruto walked for another few hours. He was pushing the fox's chakra through his system to keep moving. Naruto turned his head to look at Hinata, who was passed out, but still holding on tightly. Naruto turned his attention to where he was going. He could make out what looked like Suna in the distance. Naruto knew he was close now, but still miles away. He continued to walk, getting weaker as the minutes passed. He looked up and saw something flying towards him. He paid it no mind, thinking he was just seeing things. A few minutes passed, and Naruto stopped as he felt the sand underneath his feet harden. He quickly looked up to see Gaara, ten feet in the air, floating on a cloud of hardened sand.

"I never expected to find you out here, Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said as he brought Naruto to his level in the air.

"I suppose I should say the same thing, Gaara," Naruto replied, setting Hinata down on the hardened sand.

"You look like you need rest. If you need to rest on the sand, do so. I'll take us the rest of the way to the village," Gaara stated and the two clouds of sand began to move in the direction of Suna.

Naruto didn't complain. He just sat down on the sand. Hinata was asleep in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping form before passing out himself.

A few days later, we find Naruto and Hinata inside the Suna hospital. Thanks to the efforts of the medical team, they were able to heal them both. A combination of heat and chakra exhaustion really did a number on both Naruto and Hinata. As they lay sleeping, Gaara kept a close eye on them both while standing in a corner of the room. He wanted to make sure his brother was safe. As Gaara was talking to the nurse on call, Naruto started to stir.

"Damn, I feel like I went fifty rounds with Lee and Gai. What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You passed out, Naruto. Both you and Hinata were on the verge of heat stroke. Not many people have the ability to survive what you two have gone through. Now, what exactly were you two doing in the middle of the desert?" Gaara asked.

Naruto knew this was coming. He just wasn't ready yet.

"I left the village. Those bastards have scorned me for the last fucking time. I brought back Sasuke, who gave me a hell of a beating before I knocked him out. So, as I'm laying there in a hospital bed, Sakura comes in, shoots her dumb mouth off again, and I snapped. I told her where to go and who to fuck," Naruto said.

Gaara was speechless. He figured Naruto had left, but Gaara never thought Naruto would willingly leave the village he was so adamant in protecting.

"Well, that explains you. What about Hinata over there? What was her reason for leaving?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, who lay in a bed near him. "Well… all Hinata would tell me is that she was going to be branded by her clan. I think she said something about not being strong enough for her clan's liking, or something ridiculous like that. So I asked her if she wanted to come along, and she came with me."

Hinata did not look like she would be waking up in the near future, so Naruto and Gaara decided to talk some more and catch up on things. While they were talking, Naruto heard the door open. There in the doorway was Gaara's sister, Temari.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone.

"I heard that Konoha nin were brought in, so I came to visit them. I just didn't know it was Naruto and Hinata. So, how are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that I feel like I shit, I'm fine. Just need some rest. Same with Hinata, though I think the heat did more damage to her. She wears that bulky coat, which I think was a factor," Naruto said.

"I see. So what brings you and your girlfriend here?" Temari asked.

Naruto blushed slightly. "We came here to find a new place to live. Neither of us wants to live in Konoha right now," Naruto explained. He got up and swung his feet over the side of the bed and sat up.

"Well, that explains what two gennin were doing alone in the Suna desert," Temari replied with a shrug. "So, Gaara, are they going to be allowed to stay?" Temari asked.

"I honestly don't see a problem with it, but you know as well as I do for the time being that matters like this are up to the council," Gaara replied.

"But, aren't you the Kazekage now?"

"No, Temari. The ceremony doesn't take place until a month from now, so until then, I am not the Kazekage."

While they were talking, Hinata began to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly to adjust to the lighting of the room. She turned her head to see Naruto sitting on the bed next to her. "Naruto?" Hinata murmured as she sat up in her bed.

Naruto hopped off his bed, walked over to Hinata, and hugged her. "Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" he asked in a comforting tone.

Hinata hugged him back. "A bit hungry, but other than that, I'm fine. At least, I think I am."

Gaara made a sound like he was clearing his throat to grab their attention. "So, you two wish for asylum?" Gaara asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before speaking. "Yes, we do," they replied in unison.

"I cannot grant you asylum as of yet, but that doesn't mean my family can't put you under its protection for the time being." Gaara looked at Hinata. "I've heard Naruto's reason for leaving. Could you please explain why you are here as well, Hinata?" he asked. "Normally I wouldn't care, but you two are high profile in a way, seeing as Naruto is who he is and you are of the Hyuga clan." Gaara knew not everyone in Naruto's village knew about the Kyuubi so he didn't explain why he was high profile.

Hinata was unsure of what she should say. Naruto noticed her hesitation and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. When Hinata felt this, she looked at Naruto and saw him smile at her. She then smiled back and explained why.

"My father was talking with me. He is giving my sister the position of clan head and the clan wanted me branded with the Caged Bird Seal. My father did everything he could, but could not persuade them to change their minds. After my father explained what was going to happen, I ran out of the estate. I ran to the park I visited often, and met Naruto-kun there. He asked me if I wanted to leave when I told him what was going to happen. So here I am," Hinata explained as her eyes began to water.

Gaara looked at her and Naruto. He knew they would never want to go back to the place that scorned them. "Since the two of you do not have your headbands, you are technically Rogue Shinobi. And as I said, until I am Kazekage, that is what your status will be. Once I am in power, your asylum will be granted, and if you so wish, you can become Shinobi of Sunagakure no Sato. However, for the time being, you will need a place to stay." Gaara began to walk towards the doorway. "If you two would please follow me."

Gaara led the way as they left the hospital. He led them to one of the middle class neighborhoods. He brought Naruto and Hinata to a modest-looking apartment. Naruto gave the outside a look over. The only thought in his mind was what the inside looked like. Gaara led them up the staircase and down to a door at the end of the hallway. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

"Here is where the two of you will be staying. It's not the most luxurious place we have, but it should be fine for your needs," Gaara said to Naruto and Hinata. The living room was a modest size, with two couches, a coffee table, and three bookcases. Also, there was a big picture window with a nice view of Suna. As Naruto and Hinata continued to explore, they found their way to where the kitchen was. They both were surprised to see it stocked with high quality appliances. Hinata had a smile on her face.

_'I get to cook for Naruto-kun. I am going to make __sure his pallet is expanded to more __than just ramen,'_ Hinata thought to herself in glee.

As they looked around more, they found the bathroom and bedroom. The bedroom was elegant, but they both found one problem.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Naruto muttered.

Gaara said nothing when he heard Naruto in the other room, but if you looked closely, you would see a faint smile on his face. Gaara truly had an odd sense of humor. "Sorry, Naruto, I must be going now. If the two of you choose to wander about Suna, please use a Henge for the time being, at least until your Asylum is granted. I don't need Konoha getting wind of you being here just yet, as it could cause some major problems." Gaara turned around and exited the room quickly before either Naruto or Hinata were able to ask questions about the sleeping arrangements.

Naruto and Hinata agreed they would just deal with the matter once it was time for bed.

*Later that night*

Naruto and Hinata had gotten settled in. They both were unpacked and changed into their night clothes. There was only one problem that remained. Who would get the bed?

"Hinata, I think you should take the bed. You need it more than I do," Naruto said.

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun? We could share the bed, couldn't we?" she asked in her ever so sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine on the couch. You can have the bed," Naruto said, trying to be as gentlemanly as he could.

Hinata was, for lack of a better term, upset. She wanted Naruto to share the bed with her. She thought it would be easier that way. "Umm… it's alright, Naruto-kun... I don't mind if we share the bed. I trust you enough," Hinata said just above a whisper. Hinata was currently sporting a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before responding. "Well… if you really think so… I guess we can share the bed," Naruto said nervously with a light pink blush on his face while looking at the floor.

Hinata was the first to get into the bed and under the covers. She was nervous about sharing a bed with Naruto, but she tried her best not to show anything. Naruto soon followed and got into bed. He was actually nervous about this, and he had never really been nervous about anything. Scared, yes, but never nervous. Naruto laid there, awake, his arms behind his head for what seemed like hours. He was too nervous about this whole sleeping in the same bed thing to actually sleep. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them suddenly when he felt arms wrap around him.

Naruto looked down to see Hinata was snuggle into him, she had a sad expression onher face. He thought he saw a tear. _'I guess Hinata left a lot more behind than I did,'_ he thought. Naruto brought his arms down and held her as he slept. Hinata seemed to be comforted by Naruto's actions. _'Well... I guess this is our new home, Hinata-chan.'_

The next day in the Leaf Village, Tsunade paced around her office. She had a document on her desk that she was conflicted on whether to sign or not. The document was to have both Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki declared missing ninja. Of course she should have done this yesterday, but she just couldn't bring herself to drag out and sign the document. Tsunade sighed. She had stalled long enough. She grabbed her pen and signed the document. Tsunade then called an ANBU in to deliver it to the proper place as she herself did not want to take it.

She walked behind her desk and plopped down on her chair. _'Well Naruto, wherever you are, I hope you're happier than you were here.'_

A/N: Well, I am sorry this took as long as it did. Between Chewie Cookies and Zentary helping me with this fic and the fact that I am going back to college in the spring, the next chapter won't take that long. Anyway, see ya in the funny papers. Please review.


End file.
